


Have Love, Will Travel

by DownInTheGutter



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared, M/M, Student Jensen, Teacher Jared, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Jensen, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:56:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5731888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DownInTheGutter/pseuds/DownInTheGutter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen’s carefree and honest. He doesn’t worry about mortgages or meeting Jared’s parents, doesn’t think Jared is clingy or irresponsible.</p><p>Jensen just loves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have Love, Will Travel

**Author's Note:**

> Title from an amazing song by the Sonics. They are just so great, you people.  
> It was originally a song by Richard Berry, but I heard the Sonics' version first, so.
> 
> Jared’s got issues. Jensen does, too, just different ones.  
> Dub-con, because even though the sex is technically completely consensual, Jensen is still a minor and Jared is a fully grown adult that should know better.

Jensen turns heads, of girls and boys alike.

He’s got a bad-boy attitude combined with a face that people with a different choice of vocabulary might call angelic. He’s handsome-pretty, tall for his age, and he winks and smirks and walks around any place like he owns it.

When Jared is being honest with himself, something he tries to avoid as of late, he thinks Jensen is just like the boys he used to dream about when he was in high school. Except, Jensen is so much better, and not just when it comes to looks.

The good thing is, he finally got the undivided attention of the most popular boy in school. The bad thing is, he got it twenty years too late.

***

At first, he hopes.

If he was to tell anyone about it, they’d say he’s delusional. “So you’re smiling at each other and talking a lot. You’re his teacher, Jared, it’s normal he’s being polite”. He’s got just enough sense not to mention it to anyone, though.

He’s been teaching Jensen for half a year back then; Jensen was going to turn sixteen in two months.

Jared tries to keep his hopes down. Maybe he _is_ just being friendly, Jensen’s a nice person in general, regardless of the whole ‘leather jacket, smoking right next to school’ facade.

But.

The way Jensen smiles at him, it’s different from the way he smiles at other people. Jared likes to think (knows) it means something, the way Jensen lowers his eyes when he grins at him, the way he lingers just that bit too long after they say goodbye.

Jensen stays after class one day, as he tends to do (and that’s what’s making Jared think that maybe, just maybe). When Jared reaches out for a pen he was planning to start chewing on (for reasons), Jensen puts a hand on his.

Jensen smiles at him and Jared thinks that if he was to die right now, he’d die a happy person.

Still, there’s the whole student thing, no matter how much he tries to ignore it. Jared freezes, but Jensen keeps on looking him in the eyes, smiling ever-so-slightly, not taken aback at all, and squeezes his hand. Jared hesitates for a moment before he gets a proper grip on Jensen’s hand and squeezes back, can’t really stop himself.

Jensen grins at him before he lets go, says “I’ll see you tomorrow”, and leaves, glancing at Jared again just as he’s in the doorway.

Jared stays at his desk long after he leaves, still disbelieving it actually happened.

They were holding hands for just a second and it was more meaningful than all the sex he’s ever had.

This, he thinks, is what love feels like.

***

He always smiles at Jensen. One of Jared’s exes, G. (he doesn’t even want to think about them, let alone use their names, the initials suffice), used to tell him he’s got an adorable smile.

He doesn’t like to think about the countless guys that dumped him over the years for seemingly no reason, not that he didn’t try to figure out what exactly makes him so unlucky that he only ever comes across assholes.

It’s not the case with Jensen.

Jensen’s carefree and honest. He doesn’t worry about mortgages or meeting Jared’s parents (that he can’t meet, because they don’t know), doesn’t think Jared is clingy or irresponsible.

Jensen just loves him.

***

Three days have passed since _that moment_.

After their next class, Jensen has asked for his number, “just in case I need help with the next assignment”. Jared went along with it, because he’s never really had a choice in the matter.

And then, Jensen tried to kiss him. Jared turned his head away, force of habit, in a way, and he’s been cursing himself for it ever since.

Jensen stormed out before Jared had the chance to say anything.

It’s Friday evening and he’s not actually waiting by his phone to get a call, or a text, from his student. He’s not.

He gets a text and he can’t make himself check who’s it from for a while because _what if._

The text is from a friend of his, saying how he’s going out to a bar with a guy Jared has got to meet.

He goes out, meets the guy, gets drunk, has a reasonably good night out, goes with the guy back to his place.

He gets reasonably well fucked and a ‘we have to meet again, Jared’ afterwards, before he takes a cab back home.

He thinks of Jensen the entire time.

***

Twenty years ago, when he was an awkward, scrawny nerd, watching the confident, cocky boys with handsome-pretty faces out of the corner of his eye, hoping against hope, there was no way anyone would admit to being gay in high school. Hell, even now it’s not exactly easy, and times have changed.

After the next class, he’s the one to kiss Jensen.

You don’t get a second shot at true love, he reasons.

He wants to make this one right. This time, he feels he _has to_ make it right.

***

He’s a pretty decent teacher, he thinks, even if he regrets the career choice on some of the nights when he can’t fall asleep, and his mind is full of nasty ‘what ifs’ regarding the course of his life crawling in his head.

He used to hear his nerdy friends say “The nerds are going to be the bosses of the jocks.” Such a lie. The popular, confident, extravert people became the bosses. The rest got stuck working for them, or being teachers in high school.

He used to be bitter about it. It’s not the case anymore. Not since he’s met Jensen.

***

Jensen is impressed by the fact that Jared makes them pasta one evening, with marinated tomatoes and mozzarella and basil, alternating between staring at Jared and his plate like he can’t believe he’s so lucky.

Jensen doesn’t complain they don’t go out enough, and sure as hell doesn’t do the whole “you’re working half the hours that I am, and all you’ve done the whole time you’ve been home was to put a pot on the stove”, like C. used to do.

They have wine with the pasta.

Jensen must have been drinking with his friends before, Jared thinks, he’s a popular guy, after all, that’s what popular kids do.

Maybe he hasn’t had as much practice as Jared thought.

By the time they finish the first bottle, Jensen is giggly and open and touchy-feely, and Jared likes it. A lot. So, he opens another bottle.

By the time they finish the second bottle, Jensen is falling asleep on the chair, and Jared calls a taxi for him.

Jared manages to heft him up and props him against his chest.

“Your parents are going to freak out.” He’s freaking out himself, because what if drunk-Jensen tells them he just had a dinner, and alcohol, with his teacher.

“They won’t even notice.” Jensen mumbles into Jared’s shirt.

***

Jensen’s not a kid, he tells himself. He’s a young guy that’s perfectly capable of making his own decisions, and he’s sixteen, above the age of consent in half of the states, or, at least, a third of the states. Hell, Vatican’s age of consent is twelve (which is pretty messed up, if you ask him, or practically anyone, but still).

There’s the whole teacher-student thing, but that’s another matter.

Jensen’s parents never come to teacher-parent meetings.

***

“I just want to know, have you ever done something with another guy?” Jared asks him one time.

“Yeah, some. I… Well, not a whole lot.” Jensen seems embarrassed. It’s the first time Jared’s seen him unsure. “Hands stuff, mostly. Only had full on sex twice.”

***

They’re making out on Jared’s bed, Jensen biting his neck and pulling his hair, because he likes _just that_ , and it’s so fucking great.

This time Jared finally tells him “I want you to fuck me.”

Jensen makes a move to get up and Jared stops him. “Where are you going?”

“I need to get a condom, from my wallet, I’ve been carrying it around with me, not that I thought that we would, I just…” Jensen is babbling, again, so Jared rolls them over before kissing Jensen softly.

“You don’t have to wear a condom.” He leans in to whisper into Jensen’s ear. “I want you to come inside me.”

“Oh, Jesus.” If Jensen wasn’t lying down, Jared would be afraid he’s about to faint.

***

Jensen makes a couple of uneven thrusts before he abruptly stills and shudders. “Fuck.” He puts his head in the crook of Jared’s neck and groans. “I’m sorry. Shit, I’m so sorry. You’re just so attractive and I…”

“Hey, Jensen, look at me. It’s okay.” He gives Jensen a barely-there kiss and smiles. “You can just stay inside me until you get hard again.”

***

After two more tries when finally, finally Jared comes untouched (learning how to do that took him years of practice, to be honest), and Jensen flops down on the bed.

Jensen turns to him, kisses his neck and quietly murmurs something, before he repeats it louder.

“I think I’m in love with you.”

***

They go to Jensen’s place one time.

“My parents are gone for the weekend, we could stay at mine.” He says, his hand around Jared’s dick. How do you say “not the best idea” at a moment like that, Jared doesn’t know.

They’re half naked and making out on the couch in Jensen’s living room early Sunday morning, before the door opens.

Jensen’s mother (Jared supposes) barely glances in their direction, just sighs and leaves the room, all before Jared has time to react.

Has this happened before, Jared’s wondering, considering the lack of reaction. Does Jensen make a habit of bringing older guys home?

“Wait here for a second, I just need to…” Jensen says before running after his mother.

Jared starts putting on his shirt and listens in.

“Mom…”

“Don’t talk to me right now, Jensen.” The sound of the fridge opening.

“I just…” The sound of pouring.

“I said _don’t talk to me_.”

Jensen walks back slowly just as Jared is buttoning up his shirt. He looks dejected, miserable, no trace of the cocky, confident persona he usually exudes.

“Do you wanna go for a drive?” Jensen asks, hopefully, mimicking the way Jared used to ask him about something.

Jared gets up and kisses him, loud and obnoxious, because, honestly, he doesn’t care anymore.

***

Jensen is lying half on top of him, sucking little bruises on Jared’s chest.

“I’ve got an idea.”

“Huh?” Jared asks, relaxed, sleepy, and distracted.

Jensen puts his chin on Jared’s torso and looks up at him. “We should run away.” He says, with steadiness and conviction that should not come out of the mouth of a sixteen year old _boy_ with a statement like that. Or, maybe, that’s exactly the way a sixteen year old boy would say it.

“We should run away. What is here for us, anyway?”

“I have a job. And you've got your school, your family.” Jared tries to reason instead of agreeing, no matter how much he wants to do the latter.

“You don’t even like your job.” True. “And my family… Let’s not even talk about them.”

He wants to make this one right.

What is there to lose, really?


End file.
